Once and For All
by ligersrcool
Summary: SEQUEL TO FROZEN KRATTS! Prince Hans has learned Keera Frost, daughter of Elsa, is still alive, and is coming for her. But he's teamed up with someone, or something, and it's up to her and the Wild Kratts to defeat him. Rated T for safety. Do not read if you haven't read Frozen Kratts. sorry about the cover, my brother sat on it.
1. prologue

**So, here is the sequel I was talking about! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ FROZEN KRATTS! YOU WILL GET CONFUSED!**

**ENJOY! :D**

Two prisoners stood in chains in a dungeon. They were husband and wife, so of course they shared a cell. At last the wife spoke.

"We'll get out of this. I know we will."

For a moment, the husband was silent. Then he sighed.

"I find that hard to believe. We don't even know if our daughter, Sven, Olaf, and niece our still alive. Though I appreciate your hope, Anna."

"Keera at least is alive, or else Jack Frost and Elsa came back to life. Who else could set off a winter like that everywhere? That was no freak accident." Anna replied stubbornly.

The door opened, and a tall man with reddish brown hair walked in. He wore and expensive white uniform which indicated royalty. He smiled cruelly.

"So, how are our prisoners doing?" He said in a falsely sweet voice.

Anna stiffened and growled, "Hans."

"I hope you don't mind if I steal a kiss from Anna, Christoff. After all, she did love me first." Hans sneered, and then planted a quick kiss on Anna's lips.

Christoff glared, but knew better than to yell at Hans.

Anna spat, "For your information, _Prince Chump,_ I stopped loving you after I found out the truth. I love Christoff now, so deal with it!"

Hans's eyes flashed, and he stepped forward as if to hit her. Anna tensed and shut her eyes, but the hit never came.

"Prince Hans, the General wants to see you." A nervous looking servant called from the door.

Hans lowered his hand and Anna relaxed. She knew she had gotten very, very, lucky.

"I'll deal with you later," he growled and walked out the door.

As he walked down the hallway to the General's office, his cruel look was gradually replaced by one of fear. His hands fumbled slightly as he knocked on the door.

"Enter," A voice from inside rasped.

Hans opened the door and shivered at the blast of cold air. He walked over, and stood near the chair the General sat in. The chair was facing the window, yet he did not bother to turn and face Hans. Hans cleared his throat.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes," the General growled, "I want to know if you have found anything on Keera."

"N-no sir," Hans said nervously, shifting his feet.

The General turned and studied Hans in a way that would make any guilty person, or even an innocent, break down and confess. Hans was not lying, so he didn't lose his cool. He turned and dismissed Hans.

"You may go."

As soon as Hans was out of earshot, the General grinned evilly.

"I am coming for you, snow princess." He said softly.

** How's that to start the story? Yesh, I know, brilliant! XD No, I'm kidding. Or am I? Anyway, how about a review? Frozen Kratts has 102 reviews, and I hope it gets more in the future. Seriously, right now, I'm going to worry about this story. Also, if you are a Warrior Cats fan, check out my parody "RiverClan is in Trouble." It's a "Do you wanna build a snowman" parody I wrote myself. I'm writing the next chapter of this story on paper right now though, so stay tuned!**

**-Liger**


	2. chapter one

**Sorry it's been several months, but for some reason, my parents are taking computer away more than usual. So as I'm typing this today, it's Easter Sunday, so HAPPY EASTER! ENJOY! Also, if you have trouble picturing Keera, just picture Elsa in verse 2 of "Do you wanna build a snowman?" and Jane is basically Anna in verse 2, just with brown eyes. **

"Hey Keera, I'll race you to the tree!" A boy yelled to a girl as he ran to a tree.

"No fair, you'll win!" She protested, running her hardest to catch up.

She was tall and thin, about 13 years old. Her white-blonde hair was tied back into a braid and it had snowflakes woven into it. Her skin was pale, her lips reddish pink, and now that she was older, you could just barely see a sprinkling of freckles but you had to look REALLY closely to see them.

Soon, she was neck and neck with the boy. They climbed the tree together, and sat on the branch, grinning. Keera blinked and looked at the boy. Her eyes were a unique color, ice blue, and her eyelashes were long and black.

"I don't care what they say. You're never too old to race!" The boy said.

He had messy hair that was blackish-brown and fell slightly into his stormy grey eyes. He had a good tan, which made the white T-shirt he wore seem even brighter, especially with the black hoodie.

"I Agree. My aunt Anna did this kind of stuff even as a grown woman," Keera commented, "Though I have to say, I can't picture us doing this at age eighty, Ricardo."

Ricardo shrugged, then leaned back against the tree trunk and crossed is arms. Keera looked at the ground, caught in a memory:

_"Catch me daddy!" Three year old Keera squealed, jumping from a snowdrift into the arms of a man._

_ The man caught her, laughing. Like his daughter, he had startlingly blue eyes and messy hair. He wore brownish black pants, no shoes, and a dark blue hoodie. He was tall and lithe, and his hair was even whiter than his daughter's, pure white in fact._

_ "I got you princess," he laughed, hoisting her above his head and onto his back._

_ Keera frowned, crossing her arms and pouting, "No daddy, I'm not princess, I'm Keera."_

_ Just then, a graceful woman walked in, her eyebrows arched. Her red lips parted into a smile._

_ "I see you've come back," she tried to sound nonchalant, but her face was flushed with happiness._

_ The man put Keera down and embraced the lady. "Not for long, I'm afraid. Being a guardian isn't easy. But I've got permission to see my family."_

_ "For how long, Jack?"_

_ "A week."_

_ Meanwhile, Keera had gotten bored and ran off to build snowmen. If her mom and dad wanted to talk and do boring grown up stuff, fine. She had plenty of things to play with._

Someone nudged her, jerking her to the present.

"You okay, Keera?" Ricardo asked, his eyes flashing with worry.

She shook her head and smiled, "I'm fine. We should head back to the Tortuga."

"It _is _getting dark I guess, and we only have three working eyes between us." Ricardo jumped down and led the way back. Keera followed silently, lost in thought.

"Well, if it isn't icy," A red headed girl remarked as Keera walked in. "Back so soon, cousin?"

Keera rolled her eyes, and swatted her cousin (Jane) playfully. The two girls could have easily passed for sisters.

"I was in the forest. What's for dinner?" Keera asked.

"Jimmy said it was a surprise, so I tried to sneak into the kitchen, but Aviva caught me," Jane sniffed.

Jane sat down on her bed, which had a red and yellow patched quilt, and quite a few stuffed animals and pillows. She absent mindedly began to stroke one, a little golden retriever. Keera watched Jane carefully, it wasn't often she was like this.

"What's wrong?" Keera asked.

Jane started, "Well, I feel like-"

"Dinner," A male voice called, interrupting Jane.

Jane gave a crooked smile, "Never mind."

Both girls bounced off their beds, and ran downstairs. Suddenly, Keera stopped. She felt like…she was being watched. She closed the window and curtains, and ran downstairs after Jane.

"So, what's for dinner?" Jane asked.

"Chicken Kiev," a boy answered. He was about 20 at the most, with slightly long red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. He wore a white long sleeved shirt underneath a grey T-shirt with a mine craft creeper on it, plaid shorts, and green sneakers. He had a bit of a goatee growing in, and wore a green baseball cap sideways on his head.

"Oh, it's been so long since we had that," A girl named Zoey sighed.

Everyone said their prayers, and dug in. This would be one of the few peaceful meals they would have for a long time.

**Okay, crummy ending, I know, but I made you wait too long. So, SAVOR THE CHAPTER AND REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter two

**So, I moved, and I just got my computer set up. I also am doing a virtual summer course for Algebra so I can take Geometry for High School next year. (Yay!) I also have the cover for this fic drawn out; I will try to upload it. There is this book series I highly recommend reading called "Lockwood and Co." The first book is the "Screaming Staircase." You guys should read it, I am writing a series of one shots for that fandom. We need more people to read it! The author is Jonathon Stroud. Even Rick Riordan, the author of the Percy Jackson books, thought the series is really good!**

"_Well boy? Have you found them?" Hans growled, his hand gripping a sword._

_ "N-not yet," the cabin boy stammered. He was only 19._

_ Hans let out an odd laugh. "Not yet? What do you mean, 'Not yet'? You should have something by now!"_

_ He unsheathed his sword, his eyes beginning to take on an eerie red color. The boy began to back off as Hans started screaming mercilessly._

_ "You're not going anywhere!" he roared, and ran the boy through with his sword. The boy's eyes quickly glazed over, as his blood flowed freely._

Jane's eyes flew open and she sat up. She breathed hard, her eyes enormous.

"Are you okay?" Keera asked, anxiously peering at her cousin.

"Yeah, fine, I just had a nightmare is all," Jane lied.

"Wanna talk?" Keera asked, coming to sit on Jane's bed.

Jane hesitated.

"I'll go and get Zoey and Olaf," Keera ran off to get Zoey and Olaf the snowman.

Jane groaned. _Why did I do that? _She shouldn't have said anything.

"What's up Jane?" Zoey asked. She was 16 now, with golden brown eyes, freckles, and messy black hair with bronze streaks in her bangs. "Keera says you had a nightmare."

"Well, I hope it was just a dream," Jane said, and began to tell them about her dream.

"And then he just…killed him," she finished.

Zoey bit her lip, and said, "I'm not sure. It probably was though."

"I don't think so. That man in the dream was Hans," Olaf burst out.

"Hans?!" Keera exclaimed, "You man the man who tried to kill my mom, pretended to love Jane's mom, tried to kill Jane's mom, and eventually did kill my mom?!"

"You know another guy named Hans?" Jane rolled her eyes. Keera stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Well, I don't think we should worry, but definitely keep our eyes open. He doesn't even seem to be in this world." Zoey declared, and headed off to bed.

Olaf gave Jane a comforting hug, even though she could've melted him with her fire power. He also hugged Keera and headed downstairs with Sven.

Jane grabbed a stuffed animal and settled down. _Please don't let him find us, _she prayed as she fell back asleep.

"Wow, you three look exhausted! Were you up late," Aviva narrowed her stormy grey eyes at them.

"I had a nightmare, and Keera got Zoey, so they comforted me." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, and it made Jane feel uncomfortable.

Aviva shrugged and went back to working on ring chip 2.0. Jane grabbed some waffles and sat down. For a moment, all was quiet. Then the Kratt brothers came in. DUN DUN DUN!

"So, what creature adventure are we going on today?" Martin asked cheerfully and loudly, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

Aviva yelped and jumped backwards, then glared daggers at them. Both chuckled nervously, and Martin backed off, while Chris sat down.

"Watch it you two," Aviva growled then went back to working.

Both brothers visibly relaxed, grateful she didn't do anything worse.

"Sorry Aviva, we were just excited," Chris apologized, and then asked, "Seriously though, what kind of creature are we going to adventure with today?"

Keera pulled up an image of a spotted hyena. "How about a hyena? They are so misunderstood, it's a little sad."

"Or maybe a Thompson's Gazelle. They just look so average; I think there is a lot more to them." Martin said, pulling up an image of the gazelle.

Zoey leaned against her chair and bit her lip. "Maybe we can do both."

Everyone looked at her. Keera scratched her head. Martin and Chris exchanged puzzled looks.

"Explain," Jane said.

"Well, one group could study gazelles with Martin, and the other could study hyenas with Chris. That way, everyone could study what they wanted."

Chris nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I'll take Keera since she wanted to study hyenas in the first place."

Jane grinned at Martin. "I guess that just leaves you and me."

Martin high fived the red head and everyone headed out. Chris and Keera mounted the green buzz bike, while Martin and Jane claimed the blue one. Keera and Jane strapped on their helmets, and off they drove.

"They're amazing," Keera breathed.

It was true. They were watching a group of hyenas take down a Cape buffalo. Keera felt a bit nervous, Cape buffalo were quite dangerous. This one was wounded, but it was still perilous.

One hyena jumped on and tried to close its jaws around the buffalo's neck, but was flung off. It hit the ground, and Keera tensed, silently willing it to get up. The hyena got up, unharmed, and shook itself. Keera sighed in relief.

Another hyena yipped something. This one was most likely the leader, because the rest fell back, and circled the wounded beast.

The buffalo snorted, its eyes rolling back. One hyena leaped onto its back, and clamped down its jaws around the neck. The rest jumped on, and the buffalo fell to the ground, dead.

"Alright, you don't need to see this part," Chris said, covering her good eye.

"Hey, I'm 13 years old! Besides, if I'm going to hang with you guys, I may as well watch!" She protested, batting his hand away. Chris made no attempt to cover her face again.

_ "Sir, I've been thinking…we've literally searched the entire world twice, except for that one odd spot." Another man spoke timidly to Hans._

_ Hans narrowed his eyes. "What the bloody heck are you saying?"_

_ "I'm saying…she's nowhere else. We should search there."_

_ "I will…see what our lord says. You may go."_

**Uh oh, looks like he's onto you Keera! So, leave a review guys, and remember to check out the Screaming Staircase! Have a good summer folks! (No this is not a good bye lol)**


	4. chapter three

**So, I am here with chapter 3! This one is going to just be about Hans and the General dude who still needs a name. Seriously, I need help with the names! Please give me a name! If you don't he shall remain nameless! Plus I'll give everyone who suggests names to me cookies (::) Try to submit them through Pm. If you have no account, then just submit them through a review-I don't really care.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SONG! THE DEMON BELONGS TO MY FRIEND!**

Hans knelt before a dark and mysterious shape.

"I think we found a way to find her, my lord," He said, his eyes gleaming, "I've sent a team of men to explore this strange place. It's the only place we haven't searched."

A wisp of dark, cold substance went into Hans as he spoke. Hans didn't notice.

The general growled. "Thank you, Hans. You never disappoint me."

He came forward into the light. Hans flinched. The general had a human head, torso, and arms, but that was it. His lower body was composed of thorny spider legs, and he had bat wings. His eyes were scarlet (like Voldemort from Harry Potter) and he had thin, black hair, wore no shirt, and looked about 14 or 15, which was surprising considering the things he had done.

He stretched, spreading his dark wings. "You may go, Hans." He snarled.

Hans got to his feet. His eyes had a trace of red in them. He bowed, and left. The door shut softly behind him.

The demon/general grinned evilly, and summoned some creatures. They looked like evil snowmen, except the snow they were made of was black, and they had icicle fangs. They shrieked with laughter.

The demon started singing with these snow demons:

_Demon: In the dark of the night, I was tossing and turning!_

_And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be_

_It scared me out of my wits_

_A corpse falling to bits_

_Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me!_

_I was once the most mystical man in all Arrendelle!_

_When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake_

_My curses made each of them pay_

_But one little girl got away!_

_Little Keera beware, for I am awake!_

_Creatures: In the dark of the night, evil will find her!_

_Demon: Revenge will be sweet_

_All: When the curse is complete_

_Creatures: In the dark of the night_

_Demon: She'll be gone_

_I can feel my powers are slowly gaining_

_Tie my sash, and a dash of cologne for that smell_

_As the pieces fall into place_

_I'll see her crawl into place_

_Dasvidanya, Keera farewell!_

_Creatures: In the dark of the night, terror will strike her!_

_Demon: *scoffs* terrors the least I can do!_

_Creatures: In the dark of the night, evil will brew_

_Demon: Soon she will find that her nightmares are real_

_All: In the dark of the night_

_Demon: She'll be through!_

_Creatures: In the dark of the night, evil will find her (find her)_

_In the dark of the night, terror comes true! (Comes true)_

_Demon: *sweetly* my dear, here's a sign_

_Creatures: *scream* IT'S THE END OF THE LINE!_

_All: In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night _

_Demon: Come, my minions, rise for your master_

_Let your evil shine!_

_Creatures: In the dark of the night_

_In the dark of the night_

_Demon: Find her now, _

_Yes fly ever faster_

_Creatures: In the dark of the night (x3)_

_Demon: She'll be mine_

His demon snowmen flew off, and he watched them go with a slight smile.

He laughed evilly. "They-she-will pay."

**Finally, that chapter is over! What did you guys think? Also, the demon, and the song, weren't my ideas, but they actually made this fic better. Crud, I can't remember the entire user name now, but I know it was Epicness something who suggested them, which really helps. THANK YOU!**

**Seriously guys, remember to submit the names for the demon dude! I can't exactly come up with one.**


	5. chapter four

**Wow, I'm back sooner than I thought. Anyway, my birthday is on Tuesday! (August 18) It's the same day as Percy Jackson's! How cool is that? Anyway, I will post a poll for the demon general's name, so if you can, please vote ****because your life depends on it. ****Also, this chapter seems a bit pointless, but trust me, it's not. I just have writers block for Wild Kratts.**

Keera gazed out the window. It was dawn, or almost, anyway. The sun was going to rise soon. She shook Jane awake. Jane yawned and opened her eyes.

"Do you wanna see the sunrise?" Keera asked excitedly.

Jane climbed out of bed, and Keera opened a window. "I'll get the rest of the crew!"

A moment later, the whole crew stood on the roof, watching the sunrise. They didn't seem to care that everyone was still in their pajamas. The sky turned a lovely shade of pink, with orange, gold, and bits of red. Aviva rested her head on Chris's shoulder.

Jane stiffened. "Red at dawn, sailors be warned…" She murmured.

Olaf gasped, "It's beautiful…"

When the sun had finally risen, everyone headed back down to get dressed. They all met in the main room, fully clothed.

"Let's have a look at-"Martin began excitedly, but was interrupted by a loud BOOM!

Keera caught Ricardo's eye, her gaze questioning. He shook his head, he didn't know anymore than she did.

Koki ran to her screen. "It's a freak storm, guys! They say there's even a 95 percent chance of twisters!"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth, when the wind picked up from a whistling, to a deafening roar. Sven the reindeer whimpered, and Olaf, always caring, stroked his flank, trying to calm him.

"Jimmy, put the Tortuga on lockdown! Everyone, to the basement!" Aviva commanded.

As soon as the lockdown was initiated, the gang ran to the basement, terrified. Keera and Jane refused to look scared though, and kept a stoic expression on their faces. Only their sweaty palms and gleaming eyes gave away their fear.

Martin whimpered, "All those poor animals…"

Chris gave him a sorrowful look. "We can help them after the storm is over. If we go now, we can get hurt, and no one can help."

"Something tells me this isn't natural guys. There's something dark and sinister behind this." Jane stated.

"What kind of dark and sinister thing?" Zoey sounded terrified.  
Jane shook her head, her red braids swaying from side to side. "I don't know."

Keera straightened. "Well, whatever it is, we can handle it. We did survive my ice apocalypse, right?"

"Yes, but you aren't dark and sinister, more like pale and sinister. Besides, we know you didn't mean to freeze everything. Just some things." Ricardo joked.

Everyone laughed nervously. Keera grinned evilly and conjured a snowball, and threw it at Ricardo. He ducked, and it hit the wall behind him harmlessly. Pretty soon, the basement was turned into a winter wonderland and there was a huge snowball fight as they waited out the storm. They didn't realize Jane was correct, and that there was something dark and sinister behind it. They didn't realize that something big was about to happen that could change everything.

**Ha, a cliff hanger because I wanted to. However, I have an idea for the next chapter. We seem to have forgotten about Christoff and Anna, hint hint hint. **


	6. chapter five

**Sorry about the long wait, I've been busy. Please check out the poll on my profile if you haven't done so, and vote-I seriously need a name for the General. Cookies for you all who voted! *doles out the cookies* I start high school next week, so I made myself a pair of earrings. Okay, that wasn't why I made the earrings, but I do start high school next week.**

** This chapter is so bad, but I had to write it, so I could get it out of the way.**

Anna and Christoff lay down on the floor, or as best as they could. They'd been deemed weak enough to have their chains taken off: they were expected to die in a week or two. They still had bruises from their chains, and of course, being hit by the unkind guards. Suddenly, the door opened.

"I'm letting you go," Hans growled, standing in the doorway.

Anna tried to get up and croaked out a weak, "Thank you."

"Pfft, I'm just doing it so you can both die off somewhere in the woods-face it, you don't have a lot of time left. Come on, one meal a day? It's amazing you're not already dead! Oh, and we're also doing it to make room." Hans scoffed.

She swallowed. "Oh."

The guards grabbed them, and dragged them away, blindfolding them. Christoff grabbed her hand. She held it steadily, but really, she was terrified.

Later the blindfolds were taken off, and the soldiers left. Anna whimpered and moved closer to Christoff, then realizing she was acting scared, said, "Uh, I'm totally not scared! I was just practicing my…birdcall."

Christoff wrapped his arms around her. "I see…well, at least we're free. Also, I figured something like this would happen, so I've been trying to save food. It's not exactly fresh, but it'll have to do."

They broke apart as he fished some bread out of his pockets. Anna's blue-green eyes widened with delight. Christoff broke off a piece for her. She grabbed it and thanked him with a kiss. He flushed, and they sat and ate in silence. Christoff glanced at the moon.

"It's late. We'll camp here tonight, and tomorrow, we'll look for Jane-and since I pretty much grew up here, I know where we are, and where to look," He said.

Anna swallowed her piece. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

"Yes," he said, trying to convince both himself and his wife.

"Christoff! You're home! And you brought Anna with you!"

Cheering erupted as the trolls rolled forward, the youngest jumping on him and nearly making him collapse.

"You're so thin!" The mother gasped.

"We've been imprisoned, and we need your help. We're looking for Jane, Keera, Sven and Olaf." Christoff explaining. "We also wanted to make sure you were all okay."

"We're fine-and I believe we can help you." The oldest one said, "See that cave?"

He pointed to a cave. It seemed normal.

Ma grabbed his arm. "No-they're not ready."

He gave her a firm look. "There is a war going on-and it could affect everything for both worlds. They are ready-it's time to come clean."

"What exactly are we ready for, and what do you mean, 'Both worlds?'" Anna asked, a note of worry creeping into her voice.

"You're about to hear. Gather 'round, and be warned-this will get very weird. You may not even believe us." He cautioned.

**Ugh, stupid writer's block! *face desks***


	7. chapter six

**Sorry it's been what, a month now? I've been busy with school, and such. Also, this is the last chapter before I put in the name for the General dude. **

"That cave isn't any normal cave. There's some kind of…portal in there, we'll say. It's to another world, that's more advance than our own, but there isn't as much magic there, if any. Jane, Keera, Sven and Olaf are all there. As to exactly where, we don't know, but they have visited us once." Pa summarized. "That's the simplest I can put it, otherwise you'll be overwhelmed."

Anna and Christoff simply stared, their mouths hanging open in amazement.

"Well…"Christoff said.

"It's not very believable, is it?" Ma acknowledged.

"Not really…then again, I don't think someone could make up something that weird and then give a short summary like that." Anna acknowledged as well. She paused for a moment, and then quietly asked, "If we go through, will we really find them?"

"I can't guarantee it, but there is a high possibility." Pa answered his eyes deep with wisdom, and sympathy.

The two only humans in the clearing looked at each other. Anna's nodded, and Christoff grabbed her hand. "Then we'll go through." He said firmly.

Ma took a shaky breath. "We'll miss you!"

Tears were shed, as they all said their goodbyes. Anna and Christoff made the trolls swear to leave for the time being, at least until it was safe.

They entered the cave. There was a soft, glowing light at the end. Walking close, they followed it. At the end, there was a sort of…you know what, just picture a stereotypical portal. Yeah. That's all. Without (much) hesitation, they walked in.

Traveling through worlds is funny. You have no idea how, but you just arrive there, tumbling out of the place you came from, to the world you wanted to go to. Yeah, that's pretty much what happened with Christoff and Anna.

"Oof!" Christoff gasped as Anna landed on top of him.

"Sorry!" she yelped as she scrambled off of him, and they both stood up. The first thing they noticed was their surroundings. A storm was raging, and there was a giant ship that looked like a turtle nearby. What was up with that?

"Let's head to that turtle ship thingy!" Anna yelled over the storm, "Maybe there are people over there."

"Who says they're friendly?" Christoff yelled back, but went anyway.

They knocked on what they assumed to be a door, and waited a moment. The wind roared and the rain slapped them across the face. Fortunately, the door opened quickly enough. A dark skinned young woman with curly black hair pushed back with a head band and light brown eyes opened it.

"Come in, come in!" she shouted, and ushered them in.

Coughing and shivering, they stood in the center of the room. The walls were whitish silver, like metal, and so were the floors. There were a bunch of objects that Chris and Anna didn't know, and some people standing in the shadows.

"Thanks so much!" Christoff gasped.

"It was no trouble. Are you alright?" A young man with messy dark brown hair, clad in green, came forward. "I'm Chris, by the way."

Anna smiled. "I'm Anna, and this is my husband, Christoff."

"Mom and Dad?" A new voice interrupted.

A familiar red head came in. It was Jane, and to say she was shocked would've been an understatement.

**Remember to vote guys; this is your last chance before I post the next chapter. I will try to upload a picture of them going into the portal on Dragoart, but we'll have to see. If I do post it, then please go look it up.** **Review and I will give you a cookie. If you vote, you'll get two cookies. If you do both, than you'll get a cake.**


	8. Chapter seven

**Right, so i know it's been a while, but I have been busy and frankly, not well. Here's chapter seven.**

Everyone froze in shock. Keera, Sven, and Olaf came in.

"Hey, what's-" Keera froze.

"Christoff! Anna!" Olaf cried, and ran to them. Sven followed and jumped on Christoff, licking him.

"Oof-I missed you too buddy." Christoff gasped, scratching Sven behind the ears.

Olaf wrapped his arms around Anna's waist, and she yelled, "Group hug!"

Keera and Jane raced over and the whole family hugged. For now, they were safe, troubles forgotten .

"Wait, they're family?" Jimmy muttered to Koki.

"Looks like it. Besides, don't Keera and Jane look like Anna?" She whispered back.

"We thought you were dead." Jane said, her eyes full of unspilled tears.

"Well, we're ok now. And we have a lot to talk about."

"After Keera ran away, we all thought you were dead. We were imprisoned, si we didn't know a thing." Anna said, burying her head in Christoff's shoulder. He wrapped a protective arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Then, while we were imprisoned, Hans announced that his side had won. He enslaved half the kingdom." He stated.

Anna shivered. "It was terrible. We were beaten for every little thing, and starved after a while. Christoff had to keep food in his pocket for us to eat."

"Eventually, they left us in the woods to die. We went to the trolls for help, and they showed us a portal we went through...And you know the rest."

"Wow..." they all breathed.

"I remember the portal." Olaf commented.

"Same," Keera and Jane echoed, while Sven snorted.

"Well, you're safe now." Chris said.

Christoff shook his head. "There's one other thing: Hans is taking orders from a general whose name is unknown. Rumor has it, that well..." he hesitated.

"What?" Martin demanded.

"A demon."

**Alright. I'm sorry it was short. But I haven't had a lot of time. See ya later. Don't expect me to update soon. I love you guys, you're all amazing. Also, the generals name has been decided: his name is Xavier. Cookies to those who voted!**


	9. Chapter 8

So...it's been a while. I'm truly sorry guys but between work and everything I haven't had time for any of my stories so I'll try to work on them more during classes. I'm hoping y'all like this chapter, but I feel like my stories are getting worse and worse. Either way though, I'm going to start trying to work on these during classes that I do really well in because to be honest I never pay attention but I pass them anyway somehow. Either way, I'll try to update every other weekend so that's about twice a month? Merry Christmas or whatever you guys celebrate.

Enjoy!

A silence followed his words.

"Y-you're kidding, right?" Martin's face was pale and shocked.

"I wish." Anna smiled sadly and shivered. "You haven't heard that voice though..." she went pale and rubbed her arms.

"But-but demons aren't real...?" Aviva's voice faltered. "No, they can't be real. You must have been mistaken." She backed up, refusing to believe.

Christoff shook his head. His dirty blonde hair fell in his eyes, covering them. "We arent. Trust me, I've seen his ugly face enough times."

"What did he look like?" Keera asked.

"Terrifying." Anna whispered, leaning into Christoff.

Keera and Jane gently hugged their relatives and led them upstairs. Without a word, Jimmy Z served them food and drinks. Koki found some blankets in the closet and draped them over the young couple.

Hesitantly, they began to eat. After a minute, their hunger got the best of them. Stuffing their faces eagerly, they ate as much as they could-which wasn't very much, due to the fact that their stomachs had shrunk.

"So...do we have any plans to get rid of this guy?" Chris asked, starting to grin.

Christoff blinked, food all over his face. "Huh? You're going to do what?"

"Defeat him, of course! We're the Wild Kratts, we don't give up! We help animals and people in need!" Martin crossed his arms, smiling as well.

"We haven't thought that far ahead, but we can probably do it! I saved a kingdom from my sister's ice powers!" Anna's eyes started to light up.

"Um, you had help with that." Christoff smirked.

"Well, let's set up a plan, ok guys?" Aviva pulled up a board and started writing down what the already knew.

Everyone started offering their views and ideas, and recounting what they knew and all that had happened. Keera told them about her father being Jack Frost and how the demon guy had killed her mother right in front of her. Jane put in how she had been kidnapped and how her and Joey had been forced to serve Zack Varmitech.

An hour later, the crew had a plan.

Ok so I literally threw all together and hoped for the best. Hopefully my next chapter will be better. I think we'll catch up with the demon person guy.


End file.
